


The Bridges You Fix

by Cospaws



Series: The Lives We Lead [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Happy Ending, Happy Family, Hurt/Comfort, Logan Mentioned - Freeform, Logan/Patton mentioned, Oops, Roman Mentioned, Someone stop me, Virgil/Roman mentioned, i guess?, just got some issues, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cospaws/pseuds/Cospaws
Summary: Remus brought to light Virgil’s behavior towards the dark sides. Now he must make it up to them.*sequel to The Love You Leave, makes more sense if you read that first.(Please and thank you)
Series: The Lives We Lead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Bridges You Fix

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this sequel took so long (‘^v^)  
> A combination of work, mental health, and animal crossing have delayed this.  
> Hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> Again, like if you liked, and comments give me life!

A week of isolation. That’s what it took for Virgil to figure out how to patch up their relationship, after the incident with Remus. The other light sides had gotten worried after the second day of him being a no show. All three tried to plead with or coax him out of hiding in their own way. When their efforts were clearly in vain, they left Virgil to himself. 

While he knew it was going to be hard, he also knew it needed to be done. 

The first step was to set it all up. This was the easy part. Next, he’d have to convince the other two dark sides to come. Remus may be more willing, as he’d have an idea of what was going on, while Janus would be challenging. In the end, Virgil settled with sending notes to both, requesting their presence at the disclosed location. He had figured keeping it anonymous was the best way to assure their attendance. For added flair, he made notes for the two that were sure to peak their interest. 

Deceit’s was on parchment paper written with a typewriter. For Remus, he had cut up magazines to spell out the message. Maybe it was overkill, or maybe his creative boyfriend Roman was rubbing off on him. Either way, the pieces were in place for his plan to work. Hopefully. 

* * * 

While Patton understood and appreciated privacy, his paternal instincts won him over. He knocked on Virgil’s door, “Hey kiddo, I’d really like to talk now... Even if it’s out here.” He was met with silence. “You know it’s not great to let bad emotions fester.” Patton twirled the ends of his sweater sleeves together. 

The side in question finally poked his head out of his doorway, “Hey Patton. What is it?” He sounded worn out. 

“There he is, our little storm cloud.” The deja vu of the innocent statement made Virgil shudder. “I’m here for  _ you  _ to talk, not me.”

Virgil stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him, “Patton, that’s nice of you but-” he interrupted himself, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “actually.... I could use some advice.” 

Patton’s eyes lit up, happy to be of service. He clapped his hands together, “Anything kiddo!”

“So... how do you apologize to someone when sorry isn’t enough?”

“Oooh,” Patton stroked his chin thoughtfully, “That is a hard one. I’d say sitting them down for a long hard talk would be a viable solution.” it was clear Logon was rubbing off on his love as well.

Virgil sighed, “Easier said than done.”

Patton put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Now I can’t convince you it is, because sometimes it just isn’t. What I will tell you, is that it’s worth doing.”

“Thanks Patton.”

“You know, you can just call me Dad?” 

Remus’ voice echoed in Virgil’s head: ‘He practically raised you.’ He managed to force a laugh, and a hopefully convincing smile, “Still not your son.”

“Aw shucks, you just shine so bright sometimes.” Patton offered up his signature grin with accompanying finger guns before disappearing. 

As great as talking with Patton was, and that was decent advice, Virgil was still stumped when it came to the meat of his plan. Talking wasn’t his strong point after all. In the end, he’d just have to wing it. 

* * *

While each side had their own room, Roman and Remus also had the creative space. This was a large curved horseshoe island with Roman’s and Remus’ castles at the ends. The connecting bit was a combination of fields and forest, plus whatever they decided to add at the time. Roman’s side stayed bright, green, and lush, while Remus’s side was more dull and swampy. Where their halves connected there was a nice clearing, the perfect size for a picnic. This is what Virgil had spent so much time setting up. He wanted it to be perfect.

When the time came, he waited for the others a few minutes away from the spread on Remus’ side in order to surprise them. 

He finally saw them through the foliage after thinking they had bailed, and gave them a nervous wave. They stopped in front of him, Deceit curious and a little hesitant, Remus just happy to be there. “I  _ so _ didn’t suspect you.” Janus said, in lieu of a greeting. 

“I thought so too.” Remus grinned, bouncing a bit on his heels. “Why are we here though V?”

“Follow me.” He told them. They did, and once they reached the picnic, Virgil heard a small gasp from Janus.

“Virgil, you remembered.” He held a hand to his chest, frozen in his tracks staring at everything. Remus plopped down onto the yellow checkered blanket patting the spots next to him for the other boys. 

“Yeah.” Virgil rubbed his neck nervously.

“I thought it’d be nice to take you two out of the dark and dingy for once. You were so little though, the light and openness terrified you.” Janus sat to the left of Remus, prompting Virgil to sit as well. He did, sitting crisscross to Remus’ right. 

“Yet you kept bringing us here for picnics every couple weeks.” Virgil smiled at the memories, “You were using it as exposure therapy weren’t you?”

“Me?” Janus raised a brow, “I’d  _ never _ .” His wink made the other two chuckle. He followed it with a slight frown and downcast eyes, “You’re clearly not scared anymore.” Virgil’s eyes fell as well. “Why have you brought us here V? I know it’s not just to reminisce.”

Virgil took a deep breath, “Well, I’ve just been doing some thinking...” he glanced up at Remus quickly, but Janus caught it.

“Ah, I see.” He nodded, “What did you do Remus?”

“Nothing!” Virgil injected, a little louder than intended. He lowered his voice, “We just talked. And, he got me thinking.” He could practically see the walls rise up in Janus as his face became unreadable. 

“So he scared some pity into you, is that what this is?”

“No!” He protested, “I mean, yes he scared me, but no that’s not it. I just needed a little shove to figure out all the wrong I’ve done. To you guys.”

Janus stared down Remus, who shrugged somewhat guiltily. “Soooooo what’d you pack us Para?” Remus used Virgil’s old nickname.

Virgil pulled out the sandwiches he had made, shrugging off the name. Janus accepted his, but made no move to eat it. Virgil took another deep breath, “When I first tried to join the others, they hated me. I was considered... well.... intrusive.”

“Hey that’s my word!” Remus feigned offended, smiling around his pb and tuna sandwich. 

“I know, it’s just the best way to put it.”

“Yet you continued trying.” Janus toyed with his tofurkey sandwich. “You stayed in your room a lot during those times.” He was staring at the blanket, thinking back to the days of pacing in front of a purple door like a worried mother. Leaving snacks and meals in front of it with notes to remind him he’s loved. Watching him pop in and out of the dark side, coming back frustrated, sometimes crying. It always reminded him of when Virgil first came to exist as a small hated child. 

“Why?” He couldn’t hide the waver in his voice. 

“For Thomas.” 

The other two looked at him with some confusion. 

“I mean, at first, yes, it was selfish.” He admitted, “For me. You see how the other three are. They get to hang out, and talk, and laugh with Thomas. I wanted that  _ so  _ badly. I like your guys’ attention, but it’s different, you get that. Right?”

Remus and Janus exchanged looks, Janus’ of reluctant agreement, the latter nodding enthusiastically.

“But then, it changed. Thomas needed me.”

“I  _ didn’t  _ hear you all talking in your room that one episode.” Janus admitted. 

“So did I.” Remus giggled digging into his chips. “They went crazy in there.”

“Yeah, and that’s what made me realize.... they really do care.” Virgil held Janus’ gaze, now more determined. “They even care about you. Look how long they gave you at the trial.”

Janu’ eyes hardened again, “And that  _ great _ advice you gave Thomas at the end of it all..... what of that?”

Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed before he paled. 

“Was that also for Thomas? Are you trying to protect him from us? Don’t forget,  _ you _ were once something to protect him from too  _ Paranoia _ .” Janus’ words made Virgil flinch and shrink into himself.

“N-Not my proudest moment.” He mumbled, lips trembling. 

“Protect.... protect....” Remus whispered trying to remember something. “Oh yeah, you said it yourself after my episode! And that other phrase we discussed.” His eyes flashed, but he had promised himself this would be civil.

Now both dark sides were looking at Virgil with some disdain. It was ironic really. 

“You said it yourself, we want to be around Thomas, it’s what we’re made for, yet you don’t want that for us.” Janus fought to keep from yelling, also having promised himself composure. 

Virgil finally broke with a sob, “I’m sorry. I’m so very sorry. I-I wasn’t thinking at the time. Not of you, or-or your feelings. And... and I know that’s not an excuse, I  _ know _ it won’t take back the hurt I caused you. I just hope it’s a good start. It may take awhile for you to forgive me, or you may never. All I can do is do better now, and try to make it up. That’s why I asked you here.”

The anger melted from the other’s faces and they once more exchanged looks. Remus softened his voice, “Can I touch you V?” He asked, remembering how his friend could be in this state. Virgil nodded, allowing him to rub his shoulder calmingly. 

Janus moved to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around Virgil, “Is this okay?” 

He nodded. Janus sighed, “Oh boy, you know how  _ great _ I am at holding grudges.” He used a gloved hand to wipe the tears off Virgil’s cheeks. “But, we all make mistakes. Even shitty hurtful ones can be forgiven eventually.”

Virgil looked up hopefully, again making Janus think of the young boy he picked up so long ago, “Really?”

Janus smiled, “Of course. Why would I have put up with you for so long if I didn’t care about you?”

“What he said!” Remus grinned, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. 

“You guys are too nice.” Virgil hiccuped, some stray tears escaping. 

“Maybe.” Janus shrugged, taking a hand each of his boys, and standing them up. The other two were confused for a second before being embraced in a tight six armed hug. 

Virgil chuckled hugging back, “Man, it's been a while.”

Remus laughed along, “Too long!”

They stood there for a minute, just basking in their rekindled love. It wasn’t completely fixed yet, and wouldn’t be over night, but it was a start. Their picnic went along the rest of the way smoothly, and that night for once in seven days, Virgil slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go, YAY!  
> I’m also working on writing a fic based off their first picnic mentioned by Deceit, so look out for that soon. Stay safe lovelies!
> 
> Update: Edited with Janus instead of my head cannon name now, and the prequel sequel is out. Yay!


End file.
